


For Auld Lang Syne ~ 221B* (00Q New Year’s Eve Ficlet)

by BlackMorgan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Afterglow, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, post sex kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/pseuds/BlackMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve and James wants to stay like this forever. Legs splayed about his lover with Q tangled in the sheets beneath him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Auld Lang Syne ~ 221B* (00Q New Year’s Eve Ficlet)

He looks so young like this. Thoroughly shagged to the point of satiated exhaustion. Grinning up at James from the mattress through that mess of impossible hair. The sheen of afterglow still dampens his skin as he pulls his lover down for another kiss. And another. Warm mouth curving in renewed invitation. They could go on like this unending, or at least until James needs air. The whirring world has spun to a dead halt about them, the precarious lives they pretend are real, no more than some hazy fading dream.

James wants to stay like this forever. Legs splayed about his lover with Q tangled in the sheets beneath him. Perhaps their other lives, the ones with bullets and endless code are fiction, and this, _them like this_ , is real. The only real.

For a moment, a heartbeat, James lets himself believe, pulls Q closer until the boy is almost purring into the hollow of his throat, and whispers soft words into the dark.

Q responds in kind, takes James’s face between his palms and looks long and hard and deep. He doesn’t need to echo those words, doesn’t need to voice what they both already know. So he hushes James with his finger and begins to hum _Auld Lang Syne_ between them. It seems a New Year has begun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ **On Tumblr**](http://blackmorgan.tumblr.com/post/106788955763/for-auld-lang-syne-221b-00q-new-years-eve)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Auld Lang Syne : Lyrics**  
>  _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_  
>  And never brought to mind?  
> Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
> And auld lang syne!
> 
> Chorus:  
> For auld lang syne, my dear,  
> For auld lang syne.  
> We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,  
> For auld lang syne.
> 
> The song Auld Lang Syne is traditionally sung by most of us on the stroke of midnight each New Years Eve. However in Scotland, where Auld Lang Syne originates it is also sung on Burns Night, January 25th, to celebrate the life of the author and famous poet Robert Burns. The words 'Auld Lang Syne' literally translates from old Scottish dialect meaning 'Old Long Ago' and is about love and friendship in times past. The Auld Lang Syne lyrics referring to 'We'll take a Cup of Kindness yet' relate to a drink shared by men and women to symbolise friendship. The 'Auld Lang Syne' lyrics and words were first published in 1787.
> 
> The title, _For Auld Lang Syne,_ is also my nod to James Bond's Scottish heritage.
> 
> Since I had so little writing time in the latter half of last year, I decided to gift myself with more of it. I claim 2015 as _my year of the pen._ ;)
> 
>    
>  **Happy New Year!**
> 
>    
>  _*A 221B is a fic that consists of exactly two hundred and twenty one words, the last word beginning with a "b." The name refers to the flat shared by Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, at the address 221B Baker Street, in London._  
> 


End file.
